Tea Time
by Wickzy Doll
Summary: It was a day of grief for the lost older brother of Caradoc, but also a learning time for the squires who learn about the lost young princess Emilie who was taken with another chain of kidnappings of young ladies. What happens though when you have some young ladies who come and chain together some of the past with dark evil chains. They came for war not peace. rating may change.
1. Never Forgive, Never Forget

**This is just an idea I've had in my head for a while and hope you like it. This is one of my more intense stories that I will probably keep up with so have fun and when you're done tell me what you think.**

Today was no normal day Kipernium. It was a day of grief and tragedy. It was the day Kipernium lost the Caradoc and soon after their Princess Emilie. King Caradoc sat in his study to grieve the tragic loss. Caradoc was 17 and was murdered in battle saving the kingdom. Little Emilie only 7 and swept away before anybody could even hear her cries.

There was only 3 royal children Caradoc, Cedric, and Emilie. In the end Rathbonne was the only sibling left his father had died from a severe illness leavening him alone with his mother who always had sadness in her eyes. She stayed by his side and always helped him until he got married because he was the only person she had left. When he wed she left to start anew. The king's family history was tragic but he was happy for the family he had now.

Caradoc stood up and rubbed his eyes. It was tome for him to go tell the tragic story of his siblings to the young squires who were far enough in their training to learn the full story. Most the young people in the kingdom never even knew about Emilie but while she was here she was the sweetest and most talented little girl you could ever meet. King Caradoc sighed remembering his baby sister then slowly walked to the door. He hated telling this story it always brought him bad memories and grief.

He slowly walked out of his study down the stone steps and into the courtyard. Their waiting patiently was the squires and knights, Gunther and Jane flashing small short glares at each other. At times they're rivalry was cut and funny, but it did get annoying.

Caradoc clears his throat then speaks, "you two know today is a day of grief for when we lost the eldest prince, my elder brother. You don't know the whole story though and so it's about time you learn it. So I'm here to tell you since out of everyone in the Kingdome I know the story the best because I lived it. It all started a little over thirteen years ago..."

**~Seventeen years ago~**

"Again, Again!" Little Emilie squealed watching her brothers.

"Emilie we're tired. We can't do this all day," Caradoc said walking over to his baby sister and kneeling next to her.

"It's almost time to have dinner then off to bed with you," Rathbonne said going over to them.

They were quiet the good looking group. Caradoc was 17 and very handsome all of the girls in the kingdom swooned over him. He was planning to wed a merchant's daughter after he got back from the war he was going to fight. Who wouldn't fall for him though he was handsome and strong. He had chocolate brown hair that ran barely to his shoulders and eyes that went well with his sun kissed skin. He was so tall.

Then young Rathbonne. He was young but still handsome his reddish brown hair only made it slightly past his ears and his smoky gray eyes were magnificent. He was only 13 but all the young girls agreed he was handsome and hoped some day they could become his queen. He was pretty tall for his age

Lastly little Emilie. She had blonde curls that tumbled halfway down her back. Her eyes a magnificent sea green. She was the cutest and sweetest little girl you could ever meet. She was at the young ripe age of 7. She was much shorter than the other two because she was young.

"Please one more time pretty please," she begged hugging him.

"How about we go get you a little treat," Caradoc said picking up his baby sister.

"Okay! You can't leave me though I don't want you to leave. There's bad people out there who want to hurt you," She said as she buried her face in his neck.

"I need to go sweet heart, so they can't hurt you. Also when I come back I will be crown king," He replied.

"You need to remember that Caradoc is big and strong and knows how to do these things to help protect you Emi," Rathbonne said as he followed them to the kitchen brushing his hair our of his eyes.

"Yeah I'll be keeping away the bad people who took cousin Amanda two years ago. God bless her soul where ever she is," Caradoc said sighing at the thought of their lost cousin.

Their cousin had been taken two years before. She was just playing in the meadow one day they heard her scream then she was gone. They had searched for her for months. After several long months they gave up and decided she was either far from their Kingdome or dead.

"I miss her. Do you think I'll ever see her again," Emilie asked as they approached the kitchen.

"Of course you will kid as long as I have anything to do with it," Caradoc said.

"He's going to go fight this war and possibly find out a little bit on where she is," said Rathbonne.

**~Three months later~**

"King and Queen Kippernook I am sorry to inform you your son Caradoc was killed in battle," a fellow knight said as he addressed the king and queen about what happened to the tragic faith o f their son.

"What?! Oh no! Th-that's terr-" the queen wasn't able to finish her sentence before she broke down in sobs over her lost son.

"I am sorry for your loss losing him just months before he would have been crowned king," the knight said.

Rathbonne who was not far from his parents playing with Emilie. He saw his mother sobbing and the grim look on his father's face. He told his sister to stay there then ran over to his parents to see what was the matter.

"Rathbonne your broth Caradoc has passed away in battle," his father said.

"Passed away as in deceased, dead. Caradoc is...dead?" Rathbonne replied shocked.

"Brother's dead?" Emilie asked frightened at the thought as she walked up hearing them.

"Yes dear, but-" before the queen could finish she was cut off by her daughter's screams.

"NO! YOU'RE LYING! HE CAN'T BE DEAD! HE HAS TO COME BACK! HE PROMISED ME HE'D COME BACK AND HELP FIND AMANDA! HE PROMISED!" The little princess shrieked hot tears streaming down her face.

She turned and ran as fast as her little legs would take her out of the castle her pink gown and blonde hair flowing behind her as she sobbed and ran trying to run from the fear an pain. It broke everybody's heart to see the princess who usually was the spirit of the kingdom sobbing and screaming from her sorrow.

**~Two weeks later~**

"Emilie sweetheart time for bed it will help you feel better," the queen said.

"Okay mother, but can I please go see the horses first before bed pleeeeeaaasse," Emilie begged.

"Fine pumpkin but only for a second it's cold and late," the queen said as the little princess rushed out, "What am I ever going to do with her anymore."

"It's alright mother this is how she copes with the loss she loves horses and he always took her to see them," Rathbonne replied sitting next to his mother his little sister out of sight.

"Just I'm afraid first Caradoc and well just a few months go before Caradoc left Lara went missing. You're cousin Lara she was out riding horses and they got ambushed they don't know what they looked like. Just they took Lara and beat the others nearly to death. The kidnappings are just getting closer and closer to home I'm just afraid," the queen admitted.

"I'll make sure to keep an eye on her make sure she's safe. You don't need to worry so much about her mother I'll take care of her," Rathbonne said trying to comfort his mother.

"I know it's just I'm a mother so I'm going to worry," she wrapped her arms around her middle child before continuing," These things just are happening so close. First Amanda now we won't hear her sweet songs she loved to write and play, then Caradoc killed in battle now we won't see his warm smile that made anybody smile, Lara was next to be taken from us now we can never hear about her crazy adventures, and now you're father is ill and soon to be taken from us our king taken away."

She sighed hugging Rathbonne tighter a few tears fell down her cheeks. They sat like that for a few more moments before the moment was wrecked by the sound of the horses throwing a fit and the princess's shrieks. Rathbonne and his mother were on their feet in seconds and out the door. They got out in time to see Emilie fighting against some hooded figure screaming. The figure caught a glimpse of the prince and queen then wrapped it's arm around the princess grabbed a horse with the other hand and whipped it's self and the squirming and screaming princess onto the horse and rode off.

"COME BACK! LET HER GO! COME BACK!" Rathbonne screamed and ran after them his sword drawn.

He ran fast and hard nearly caught up to them before the person turned and fired an arrow at him hitting him square in the shoulder. Then another but this one dug into his abdomen. He fell over in pain his vision fuzzy as the blood pooled out. He couldn't see anything really. All he new was the person who took his sister was a woman. His mother was hunched over him

"I tried," Rathbonne said in a low voice before her blacked out.

**~End of flashback~**

**Well I hope you liked it and don't forget to review. I'll get up the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	2. One By One We Go Again

"Those people are still out there. It's just they have snatched away any princesses in quiet a few years," King Caradoc exclaimed.

Gunther and Jane just stared at him in awe they were astonished by his story. It was something you'd here in a scary story.

"Many have nearly caught them even killed some of them but they manipulate you. Nobody knows their reasons for this. If they ever comeback you need to remember that they were once innocent little princesses snatched away from their families. Now though they are cold blooded killers," Caradoc said his voice sad and bitter.

"A few years back before I came here to Kippernium the woman had came to my kingdom in Scotland and took our princess. When we got to them though none of them known we were hiding in the trees. We were all ready to attack, but we realized they were doing their funerals for the ones who were killed when we started battle earlier that day. I can remember every detail. They have a little song they sing at the funerals. I have it written down because I didn't wand t to forget it," Sir Ivon said pulling out a piece of parchment and handing it to the squires who took it with anticipation and huddled together holding it to see what it said.

_Goodnight, sweet ladies..._

_Goodnight, sweet friends..._

_You lie but sleeping_

_Someday we will meet again, sweet ladies..._

_Goodnight, sweet friends..._

_You lie but sleeping_

_Someday we will meet again_

_With rosemary green and bright_

_You're not forgotten, eternal light_

_Can't fade your memory, dim your light_

_You've made a difference; you've won your fight_

_We lift our branches and though we weep_

_No death could conquer, you only sleep_

_Goodnight, sweet ladies..._

_Goodnight, sweet friends..._

_You lie but sleeping_

_Someday we will meet again_

_Goodnight, sweet ladies..._

_Goodnight, sweet friends..._

_You lie but sleeping_

_Someday we will meet again, sweet ladies..._

_Goodnight, sweet friends..._

_You lie but sleeping_

_Someday we will meet again_

_With rosemary green and bright_

_You're not forgotten, eternal light_

_Can't fade your memory, dim your light_

_You've made a difference; you've won your fight_

_We lift our branches and though we weep_

_No death could conquer, you only sleep_

_Goodnight, sweet ladies..._

_Goodnight, sweet friends..._

_You lie but sleeping_

_Someday we will meet again_

_Let no voice falter, let die no flame_

_Let all remember your every name_

_Let faces turn to the starry sky_

_Let songs be sung 'til our throats are dry_

_Let no voice falter, let die no flame_

_Let all remember your every name_

_Let faces turn to the starry sky_

_Let songs be sung 'til our throats are dry_

_Dry... dry... dry... dry..._

_[Simultaneously]_

_Four o'clock, four o'clock..._

_Never let me sleep..._

_Four o'clock, four o'clock..._

_Never let me sleep..._

_[Simultaneously]_

_The art of suicide..._

_Nightgowns and hair..._

_Curls flying every which where..._

_[Simultaneously]_

_I close my eyes and pray for the garish light of day..._

_Like a frightened child I run from the sleep that never comes..._

_[Simultaneously]_

_If I burn you will see the fire in your mind when you sleep..._

_[Simultaneously]_

_The pain too pure to hide..._

_Bridges of sighs..._

_Meant to conceal lover's lies..._

_[Simultaneously]_

_I close my eyes and pray for the garish light of day..._

_Like a frightened child I run from the sleep that never comes..._

_[Simultaneously]_

_Under the arches of moonlight and sky..._

_Under the arches of moonlight and sky..._

"I wrote it down because it was stuck in my head for days I remember every last word," Ivon said.

"I wouldn't have believed you but this is too beautiful for you to write," Jane exclaimed.

"When they're grieving they look like simple-minded fragile little girls, but when they're on a battlefield they are vicious killers who will kill anyone who attempts to harm them,"

Ivon said.

"Now let us get inside its getting cold and looks like there's going to be a snowstorm," Sir Theodore said.

Nobody else realized until he mentioned it and it felt like the area got ten degrees colder. Jane gave the scroll back to sir Ivon and they went inside. Sure enough soon after they went in it started snowing heavily. The storm ran on for several days before a messenger came to tell the king about some very important. Everybody in the castle gathered in the throne room to hear the news.

"King Caradoc this news comes from Kingdoms from the south. It seems the princess snatching has started up again this time more vicious. Their attacks are leaving more dead killing kings, queens, princes, anybody who will stand in their way. Their attacks are also no longer invisible they are smashing through the gates and ripping the daughters from their mothers of all ages. Nobody knows how but it's supposedly only three women who barge in and kill tons snatching the princesses quickly away. They're hastily heading north near here.

"The Kingdoms they have attacked six kingdoms. The kingdom Aragon was attacked first taking they're ten year old daughter Kira. The Kingdome Angevin was next taking they're daughters six year old Jasmine, thirteen year old Reyna, and sixteen year old Reyna. The Kingdom of Hungrahna came three days after taking they're new born daughter Rosemary. Kivan came next taking they're nineteen-year-old daughter Tanika who is ripe with child. Rusman soon after was ambushed and they have taken three year old Savannah, seven year old Azuriah, and nine year old Tallia. Ottoman was the last kingdom attacked that has been reported so far they took fourteen-year-old twins Sonya and Rosalie. They don't even know where they're keeping the daughters because every attack is just the three of them," the messenger finished his voice was full of grief.

The king sat in shock. He didn't know what to think or do he didn't want to lose his little Lavinia the same way he lost his sister.

"I want there to be somebody to be on watch at all times. Gunther will stay at the castle for a while. If they attack we'll need all the help we can get," the king said," Jane go with Gunther to his home to get his things."

The two squires bowed solemnly then ran out. Once they reached the gate the walked in silence to his home. Once they reached his house he opened the door and beckoned Jane inside. Jane gingerly walked in feeling awkward but when she stepped inside she seen the beautiful home she turned and seen. The room was amazing. A dark wood piano sat next to a wall it had a closed notebook propped on it. She looked above it and there were some flowers than a beautiful portrait. There was a an older man who was obviously Magnus he just was thinner then. Next to him was a small boy with gray eyes and black hair to his ears Jane guessed that was Gunther when he was younger. Lastly there was a beautiful younger blonde woman who was knelt down and had her arms wrapped around Gunther's shoulders.

"Is that you're mother?" Jane asked pointing at the blonde woman in the portrait.

"Yes, that portrait was made ten years ago before she left," Gunther said sadly.

"She's beautiful. This painting must have cost a fortune," She exclaimed.

"It didn't cost a cent her friend made it," he said.

She was going to ask more when she saw a young girl walk in a cleaning rag in her hand. She was obviously the maid, which was no surprise to Jane. The girl glanced at Jane then turned to Gunther and spoke in perfect Italian.

"Chi Lei è e perché è qui? (Who's She and Why's she here?)" She asked sternly

"E 'il mio collega Jane scudiero. (She's Jane my fellow squire)" Gunther replied.

"Ma perché lei è qui (But why is she here?)" Her voice stern.

Jane could barely keep up with the conversation because Italian wasn't really her best language she knows but all She new is the girl didn't like the fact she was there.

"Tesoro non essere in questo modo, (Darling don't be this way)" Gunther said.

"Non me cara. Rispondimi, (Don't darling me. Answer me,)" she said.

"Lei è qui perché devo stare al castello per un po ', (She's here because I have to stay at the castle for a little while,)"

"What? Why?" The servant broke into English to Jane's pleasure.

"Lara don't get upset the king's just afraid of an attack," He replied to Lara the servant.

"I'll miss you. I have to go now though mother likes the extra money coming in but she still needs the help at the pub," Lara said wrapping her arms around Gunther's neck.

"It'll be alright I'll come back and spend time with you the moment I can," he replied.

"Fine, goodbye," she sad kissing him then ran out her long light brown wavy hair flowing behind her.

"Was that your lady friend?" Jane said astonished.

"No, I'm just really friendly with the cleaning lady;" his said sarcastically then turned and went up the stares.

"If she's you're girlfriend then why is she also the maid?" She said following him up the stairs.

"Because they're not in the best financial state right now and could use the extra money."

They entered Gunther's room. It was a lot neater than she thought it'd be except for a desk, which was scatter with paper. Jane walked over to the desk and seen that the paper was songs, notes, and drawings some done by him and some by his mother. She picked up one from his mother.

_You are my puppy._

_You're sad and lost when I'm gone._

_You are happy and excited when I'm near._

_You say I'm the only one that loves you._

_Even though sometimes it seems to be true._

_Many others love you too._

_In the end you're my little puppy I love you more than the world._

_~Mom_

"I'd appreciate if you didn't go through my stuff," Gunther said as he packed some stuff.

"I don't understand this though her calling you her little puppy," Jane said walking over with the paper handing it to Gunther.

It made him smile a warm smile that Jane had never seen but it soon turned back to a scowl as he laid the paper on his bed.

"My mother would call me Puppy when I was little. Father hated it he said she treated me like a puppy and she'd admit she did," he said frowning at the thought of his mother, "I'm ready let's head back to the castle."


	3. Not All Woman are Sweet

**Wow I'm surprised I got so much typed up so fast. It only took a day to work on this. It doesn't help I already knew what I wanted to happen but just didn't want to put it in the last chapter. Well I hope you like it. Don't expect such a fast update often.**

It had been three weeks since they had been warned about the three woman attacking kingdoms. Yet no change no word of any other kingdoms getting attacked. Everybody was tired and ready to give up. The knights were trying to convince the king that they weren't coming. He wouldn't budge though afraid of loosing little Lavinia.

"Please sire it has been three weeks and nothing. We're are freezing to the bone out there ready for attack but nothing has happened. They probably went home," Sir Ivon spoke to the King as they walked near the gate in the freezing day of winter.

"You are probably right," the king said stopping and staring at the gate, "Call everyone to the throne room."

Sir Ivon went off to get everyone to the throne room. It only took a matter of minutes to get the small group in there.

"It has been three weeks since we've heard the news and I think it's time that we st-" the king got cut off in mid sentence as three woman barged into the throne room.

The first woman in front she looked the oldest and she had bright blonde hair and menacing magnificent bright blue eyes. She wore a long black coat, black gloves, black pants, and black boots. She had a hold of the charm of her necklace in her right hand. Her eyes scanned the room glaring at everybody.

The next woman had her long brown hair tied back in a ponytail and deep brown eyes. She wore a dark brown coat, tan pants, and brown boots. She had a dagger strapped to each thigh. She had a determined yet uneasy look on her face like she didn't want to be there but knew she had to.

The last girl was young she looked younger than the queen is. Her hair was an unnatural bright red curls her eyes a beautiful sea green. She wore a long white dress with a black coat. She stood behind both of them. She had a bow and quiver on her back

"Hand over the princess and nobody gets hurt," the blonde said.

The knights pulled out their swords ready to attack.

"Ha like we'll surrender to you," Sir Ivon said.

"Suit your selves," she said as they got ready to attack.

The brown haired one grabbed her daggers, the red head grabbed her boy and notched an arrow, and the blonde had the charm in her hand and it was glowing a shadowy black and red. They were about to attack when Dragon's head popped through the door hearing all the commotion wanting to know. The girls panicked.

"A dragon this wasn't planned for retreat," the blonde said sending a red blast towards dragon sending him flying from the door.

The girls ran out of the throne room as fast as the good before Dragon could recover from the blow the knights charged after them. They got closer and closer to the gate.

"Dragon try and hit the chain!" Jane yelled to Dragon.

He used his tail and slammed it into the chain breaking it. The brown haired girl got there first and held the gate straining to keep it open enough so they could get out.

"Amanda you and Emilie go I'll stay and hold open the gate," the brown haired girl yelled staining to hold it open.

" No Lara you and Emilie you can't be trusted," the blonde who's name was obviously Amanda yelled back at her.

Amanda stopped and used the darkness to make a barrier to hold back the knights and another to hold open the gate.

"But Amanda!" Lara yelled.

"GO!" Amanda screamed back at her.

Emilie slid under the gate with Lara. They barely made it under before Amanda collapsed unconscious. Lara and Emilie sprinted into to the forest unseen. The knights gingerly walk over to her seeing she's completely unconscious. In her hand was the charm from her necklace but it was a rock with a skull imprint on it. King Caradoc walked up and took the rock.

"I want her in chains she's dangerous and could do us even more harm. Throw her in the dungeon until she wakes up then bring her to the throne room for questioning," the king said.

The knights nodded then picked up the unconscious woman and carried her off to the dungeon to chain her up. They were all a little freaked out of the incident. Jane ran over to Dragon to see if he had any damage from the blow. He was holding his neck were the blow hit.

"Dragon are you okay? Let me see," Jane said when she got over to him.

He moved his hand revealing a large burned mark on his neck.

"A short life hurt me. She attacked me and hurt me," Dragon said.

"You'll need to but some ice on that for a while. Then we'll spread some herbs on it and bandage that should help the pain and healing process.

They all went off to do they're part to help Dragon and his wound it took a couple hours to get it all taken care of.

"That was terrifying that someone can possess that kind of power. It must have tired her a lot because Sir Theodore says she's still asleep and can't be waked. They thought she might have been dead but she's still breathing," Pepper said to them as they ate supper.

"It's been hours and nothing," Gunther said not wanting to leave until she wakes, "I don't know what but something about her seems familiar."

"We'll just have to wait until she wakes up," Smithy said.

"Speaking of sleep I think I'm going to go to bed," Jane said.

"Same here," Jester and Gunther said in unison.

"We can walk together," Jane said.

They got up and walked together. Gunther walked with them to because his temporary room was across from Jane's tower. They didn't really talk but when they reached Jester's room they bid their goodnights to him and him and Jane hugged. Her and Gunther then walked up the stairs and Jane bid him good night then he hugged her.

"Be careful okay," he said letting go and moving a red curl from her face.

He walked off before she said anything. She was shocked Gunther has never shown affection towards anybody especially her. She just shook off the feeling it couldn't have been anything romantic he had that village girl Lara he was courting.

She laid in her bed for hours everything keeps getting weirder and weirder. She finally got out of bed and lit a candle. It was like four o'clock and she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. She stood up in her nightgown and was going to go talk to Jester about this. She walked out of her room a cold gust of winter wind made her shiver.

She was going to go down the stairs to Jester's room when she noticed that Gunther had a candle lit in his room. She walked over to his room and slightly opened his door. He was sitting on his bed going through a notebook.

"Ever heard of knocking," he said not even looking up.

He was bare chest only dressed in a pair of trousers. Jane wasn't able to speak she didn't think she was loud enough to be heard. She just looked at Gunther and seen how muscled he was obviously from the training and the labor he does for his father. She also saw scars scattered across his body.

"Well don't just sit out in the cold. If you're here then come in, stay a while," He said putting down the notebook on his lap and patting the spot next to him.

Jane walked in out of the cold and closed the door. She walked over and sat on the bed next to Gunther.

"So why are you up so late?" He asked her.

"I couldn't sleep with all this going on. Why are you awake?" She replied.

"I always wake up at 4 o'clock because that's when my mother always woke up so I'd get up with her. Even after she left I still woke up at this time. I never knew why she woke up at this," he replied.

"You're mother sounds like she was a good woman," she said.

"Yeah she was she was always there for me. Whenever I wake up at 4 o'clock I always read her notes, poems, songs, and look at her drawings. She had her friends who my father had found her with they were with her practically the whole time she was with us," he replied

**~Meanwhile in the Dungeon at 4 o'clock~**

Amanda's eyes fluttered open. She sat up with a massive headache. She looked and seen there was one candle flickering near the red headed knight who was fast asleep. She seen that she was she was in chains. She groaned and a shackled hand up to her necklace where the stone should have been and found it was not there.

"No," she whispered.

They had taken it. Her source of power. She worked so hard for it and gave up so much, and they just took it. She was furious.

She stood up gripping the bars to her cell and yelled to the knight, "Hey fathead wake up!"

Sir Ivon woke up started, "What time is it?" He asked.

"4 o'clock now get up and tell me where the stone is," she demanded.

"How dare you speak to the knight Sir Ivon like that," he said outraged that she'd speak so harsh to him**.**

"Blah blah cry me a river. Now tell me where the fucking stone is or so help me god," Amanda spoke in outrage, oh how she wanted to just kill him now.

"There is no way you'll ever get that back. You monster."

"Give me back the Wraith Stone, now you little bitch."

"How dare you speak to me that way I could kill you for speaking that way to me," he said pulling out his sword and pointing it towards her neck.

She laughed, "Oh please I hold to much information you wouldn't dare kill me."

He held is sword touching her neck with the tip of it for a few minutes before he finally gave up and sheathed his sword. The king would kill him if he killed her. To think she used to be a sweet little princess. The thought seemed impossible.

"That's what I thought. So fat head when do I get to see Rathbonne?" She asked sitting down in her cell.

It shocked sir Ivon that she knew the king by Rathbonne and not Caradoc but he replied, "Not for a while ye wicked lass. He is asleep you will see him in the morning."

She groaned but sat and played with the chains this was going to be a long night and they both new it.


End file.
